My tiny little friend (pocket John)
by chipupull
Summary: Being a soldier isn't easy, but when the army practiced experiments on your body to shrink you to 4 inches, it is even more difficult to get back to a normal life. Now, the Doctor John Watson lives in 221b, stealing food to survive and slepping under the sofa. But what will happen if Sherlock discovers his little unexpected flatmate ?
1. Chapter 1

Pocket !John  
Chapter 1 – An unexpected encounter-

Hi ! Here is my first fanfiction about pocket!john, I hope you'll like it. I don't own Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, they are bbc's.

* * *

It was nearly 1a.m in 221b. John was sittin on the table wondering where he could sleep that night. A bit taller than 4 inches, finding a place wasn't difficult, the problem was to get to the place.

After a few minutes he decided to go under the sofa, like that if he doesn't wake up, he'll already be hidden so nobody would be able to see him. He stood up and started climbing down the table when suddenly the light appeared and a brown-curly-haired man went in the living room.

John stopped moving and was hopping the man didn't see him. Unfortunately, he wasn't a lucky man. The big guy stared at the tiny human being, wondering if he was dreaming and finally grabbed him by the collar.

''H…Hey! '' yelled the little man '' Put me down! I'm not some kind of toy or animal, I am a human being! ''

The brown-haired man was surprised; it wasn't a dream at all he thought. Therefore he gently put back the tiny grumpy guy on the table and asked:

'' -Who are you? And how did you get here?

-M…My name is John Watson, I was at the Afghanistan war, I firstly got shot in the leg, and in the shoulder one month ago. They told me to go back home. He awkwardly answered, rubbing his shoulder.

-My name is Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you. Just asking, how did you get small? I doubt army hires people of your size and I don't think you would have survived with two bullets getting through your body", he snickered.

John was filling very uncomfortable, and waited a few seconds before answering:

"-Before I was normal-sized. It's when I went back home, the main center called me back "just to sign a few papers" they said, but they were fake. They caught me, brought me in the building's basement and used me as a guinea pig, I guess. When I woke up just in front of the doorway, I couldn't remember anything. My instinct told me to enter in the flat. I was already there when you arrived and I lived in 's flat, stealing food to survive."

-"Hum, I didn't know the army used to do such experiments", he mumbled to himself.

John was still rubbing his shoulder, always feeling bad and awkward, he had stopped speaking for a little while and the silence was getting unbearable to him. Sherlock was just standing there, watching at John and thinking about how it could have happened, it was so interesting! John finally opened his little mouth:

-"I moved here because I saw you were younger than , so you wouldn't spend as much time in your flat that she does… I was kinda right, he said with a little smile, looking up at Sherlock and looking back at his feet, I….I feel bad about….you know…. Having stealing food from you…I… I don't know what to say…. Hum…. This is good speaking with someone after all these weeks… "He mumbled.

-"Oh, don't worry about the food, I don't eat that much so I didn't even noticed some disappeared (Of course he was lying). About your size problem I think my brother could do something, I should send him an e-mail." He said with a little smile.

John rose up his head, "R…Really? Does he work in the as an army-scientist or something?" Sherlock laughed:

-"No, but he has a high position in the government and knows a lot of people if you see what I mean."

-"Oh I see, great, I mean….It would be good…getting back my normal size….." he mumbled, joining his hands and playing with his fingers.

Sherlock was watching at him, and feeling a strange sensation he never felt before, was it pity? Or compassion? He didn't know, it was brand new for him. They stood there without any word for a few minutes, both thinking of what they could say when in the end, John broke the silence:

"I….I'll understand if you want me to go, I'm not supposed to be here after all…." He said with a little voice.

Sherlock produced a little "hum?" after a few seconds and replied with a smile "Oh no, it is ok you can stay, I don't mind. But why didn't you show up before?" John blushed.

-"To be honest, I was scared!"

-"Scared ?"

-"Scared. I saw you used to do experiments so I thought you might want to do some on myself" he said in an awkward sigh. Sherlock laughed and replied:

-" No, no, I wouldn't have, I never experiment living beings. I only do chemistry to help me in my cases." John laughed a bit.

-" Cases ? Are you a detective ?"

-"Consulting detective, I invented the job. When Scotland yard is stuck, which means every time, I come."

-" Oh I see" said the tiny man.

It was nearly 2.30 a.m when John asked:

-"…I feel bad asking you something but…Now I am no longer hidden, could I get something to sleep on ? A towel, a piece of tissue, anything. I'm just getting tired of sleeping on the floor…" He said, scratching his neck and blushing like a child who was asking something absolutely stupid.

-"Oh, not a problem, not at all, I understand, just wait a minute." He went in his bedroom but didn't find anything that could fit. He went back to the living room, watching around him. John was just staring at him and thinking he wasn't that unlucky after all: Sherlock seemed to be a good man, he didn't have to play hide and seek for his life anymore and he didn't try to kill him. That was pretty good.

After a few minutes, Sherlock finally came back with his scarf.

-"Here, it'll be a bit too big but this is the best I could find." Maybe he was the most intelligent man of the century but he was the dumbest to take care of people. He put down the tissue next to John and smiled. The little man touched it, it was so soft and smelled so good he thought, blushing a bit.

-"This is perfect, I couldn't expect something better" he said, beaming. "And…thank you for not freaking out and not trying to kill me with a mop or any other kind of object…" he sniggered.

-"You're welcome" replied the detective "Well, I am going to send Mycroft an e-mail explaining the situation. If you want a piece of advice, you should try to get some sleep." He told John, taking his laptop to his room and closing the door behind him without forgetting to turn off the light.

Now John was alone on the table with Sherlock's scarf. He took off his clothes (the army gave before abandoning him) and made himself a kind of little nest with the tissue. He felt so joyful, and even dropped a little tear from the corner of his eye before falling asleep.

* * *

Chapter 1 -end-

I hope you liked this first chapter, I'll try to upload the rest as soon as possible.

And forgive my grammatical mistakes, I try to do my best but my english isn't very good...haha...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody and thank you for your little reviews ! I am happy to know people like my fic :')

Here is the 2nd chapter ! Enjoy~~

* * *

Chapter 2 –Everything begins-

The morning, John woke up at 10 a.m. It was the first time for months that he had a night that long. Not any sound of gunshot, nor an awful insect climbing on his back while he was freezing on the floor. In Sherlock's scarf it was warm and comfortable, he felt like a little puppy (a corgie in fact). With his eyes closed, he could almost have forgotten that he was 5 inches tall, but it wasn't easy as he heard something next to him, therefore he opened his eyes and saw someone's face looming over him.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, getting up and looking up at the man,

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" he yelled, he was astounded and chocked. The man was wearing a suit and carrying an umbrella, weird though, it was sunny outside. The suit-man grinned:

"Fascinating"

-"May I ask your pardon?" John said with widened eyes.

-"Ah, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's big brother" he calmly answered, "Nice to meet you Mister John Watson".

The little doctor didn't understand "what the hell was happening "and then remembered the talk he had with Sherlock the night before, he finally opened his mouth:

"Oh, I get it, you must be the government high-placed man right?"

-"Himself." He replied, beaming.( It was absolutely frightening.)

At this moment, Sherlock entered in the room putting his purple shirt on:

"Oh hello "he said, noticing that his "new" flatmate was awake while going to the kitchen to make some tea. John looked at him (and at his ASS ! No, just kidding haha) and replied with a little "Hello".

After a few seconds, Sherlock came back with a tray, where were hanging two cups, a teapot and a tiny container which looked like a kind of pen cap. The detective put the salver on the table just next to John who was getting dressed. Mycroft sat on the armchair with a sigh:

"So, tell me brother dear, anything new besides your tiny friend" John looked a bit upset, "tiny friend", right, he had never been a tall man, but hearing someone considering him as "tiny" was a bit difficult. Sherlock coldly replied "no" to his brother, talking with him wasn't a pleasure for Sherlock, it was obvious. Mycroft rolled his eyes:

"I see. Well, let's talk about you then" he said, watching at John with a dreadful and creepy smile. A photo of that face would become popular in one second on creepypasta….. "Sherlock has already explained the situation and don't worry, I am going to work on it, I can't tell you if you'll get back your size, but I guarantee I will do my best." He calmly said, crossing his legs and grabbing his cup of tea with a self-satisfaction face.

John also grabbed his tea pen cap:

"Thank you, I appreciate it…" he mumbled. After a few minutes, Mycroft finally stood up, swallowed the last mouthful of tea and went away. John would have wanted to escort the umbrella-man but remembered that jumping out of the table meant dying and the time he goes down, Mycroft would already be gone. Therefore he simply smiled at the man and nodded as he was seeing him going away.

He took his pen cap of tea and smelled it; he had been dreaming of it for ages: drinking a good old hot British tea. It was so good he didn't even noticed Sherlock was staring at him, sitting in front of him and putting down his head right next to the tiny doctor, he was thinking: about what ? Nobody could tell (except me, this is MY fic, mwahaha) he had that facial expression that meant "I-am-a-freakin'-genious-I-am-unreadable-and-I-never-feel-anything-cause-I-am-Sherlock-Holmes-bitch." But in fact, a new thing was appearing into him, and that thing was linked to John, he knew it; the problem was he couldn't find out what was exactly that thing.

The little man turned back to face Sherlock and realized he had been watching at him like that for a few minutes:

"Are you okay?" he asked.

-"Hum? Oh yeah I am alright…I was just….thinking…."

-"I see" John watched around him, trying to find something to say: he saw the scarf and remembered:

"Ah hum, thank you for the scarf by the way, I didn't sleep that well for weeks, really thank you" he said, blushing a bit and holding out the tissue, grinning at Sherlock. The curly-haired man looked at the scarf for a few seconds:

"Keep it, I don't need it. It'll be more useful to you than to me." He stood up, taking his violin and going to his room without even waiting for John's answer. He was feeling awkward, it was obvious, but we all know who is Sherlock right? Mister "I-don't-give-a-fuck-to-feelings-cause-they-are-pointless-and-I-don't-have -any-bitch".

John was surprised and dropped a little "thank you" after he realized Sherlock was gone.

The life went on: Sherlock becoming John's friend and taking him to investigate in his pocket. John met and Lestrade. He was getting used to his size: It wasn't that bad after all he thought, it could have been worst, all in all he was alive, healthy, he had clothes to wear (Mycroft managed to get him), he could live pretty much like everybody. Until something happened, not really something, more like a call.

Chapter 2 –end-

* * *

I hope you liked it and please, review !


End file.
